


You Are My Forever Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e24 He ke'u na ka 'alae a Hina (A Croaking By Hina's Mudhen), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Job Opportunity, Job Promotion, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving Possiblity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sunsets, making it official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin is ready to propose to Abby, & she has no idea, that he pulled out all of the stops to make this moment memorable for her, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Are My Forever Love:

*Summary: Chin is ready to propose to Abby, & she has no idea, that he pulled out all of the stops to make this moment memorable for her, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"Chin, Are you all right ?", Inspector Abby Dunn asked, as they were walking along a beach that their restaurant was located on, she noticed how quiet Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was, & it worried her a bit. The Handsome Native was in very deep thought, & the beautiful blond wishes that he would share whatever is bothering him with her, but she will wait, & not push, til he is ready to speak about it.

 

"I am fine, Baby, Actually, Robert Coughlin wanted to meet with me," & he explained about the job offer, that he was tempting the Five-O Lieutenant with. "What do you think, Abs ?", when he asked for her input on the situation. "Wow, It is a great opportunity, To be honest, I am thinking of Hawaii as my home now, You & Sara are my family, I will always miss San Francisco, but I am happy here", she said with a big watt smile.

 

Chin saw that the sun was setting, & it was perfect timing, He got down on one knee, & pulled out the ring box, & showed it to his lover, Abby gasped at the sight of it, & she said, "Oh, Chin, It's beautiful, Absolutely beautiful". The Computer Genius said with a smile, "Not as beautiful as _you_ are",  & he cleared his throat, so he could deliver the speech, that he had in his mind, & he looked into her beautiful eyes, as he was gonna say this.

 

"Abby, I never thought I was gonna fall in love again, but when I saw you, I knew that it was possible to do so, You are it for me, You make me & Sara happy everyday, You are my family too, Would you do me the honor of continuing that, Be my forever love for life, Will you marry me ?", he asked hopefully, with a little bit emotion mixed into it. Abby said with a nod, & smile, "Yes, I would," & he got up, & they shared a kiss, & she said with a smile, whispering, "You are my forever love too", which brought a smile to Chin's face.

 

The End.


End file.
